Eyes on Fire
by OnlyMe23
Summary: OTH/SON/Twilight. Lucas Scott falls in love with Brooke Davis. But can he save her from his secret? Can he save her from him? The Scott family attend Tree Hill High where their secret can only make things worse and cause more trouble. Brucas and Spashley.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so here's my first story. It has a One Tree Hill, South of Nowhere, and a little of Twilight. Couples are eventually Brucas and Spashley. Please give it a try!**_I was 17 once and have been for the last 300 years. I had a girlfriend once too and then I learnt my lesson. Never fall in love with what you cannot save. My family says it's no use falling in love. It's something we weren't meant for. I never really gave much thought about my death or in death itself at all. It was never in my to- do list. Something I never really had to worry or think about. Until now._

* * *

" Lucas Scott, you are the most self- centric person I've ever met"

It comes with old age, I think to myself. But I have to admit, it's true. I look down at her deep, brown eyes and just stare waiting for her to continue.

" You are also very stubborn"

If she only knew how many times I've been told that, then she'd understand how it wasn't completely new to me.  
I leaned back in my car and crossed my arms, showing no care at all for this conversation. She gets frustrated and deep down I laugh.

" Did I mention you are rude too?"

She's running out of insults. I decide to help her out.

" Also an idiot, lame, egoistic, forceful, jerk, and extremely grumpy", I add. She opens her mouth to speak but then ends up throwing punches at me in frustration as I laugh. Little did she know that I could barely feel her punches.

"Brooke Davis, you're going to make me late for English, so if there's a point to this conversation then just....", I begin.

" You are hiding something Lucas Scott. It's not the kind of secret like; I stole a cookie from the cookie jar. It's more like, I did something bad or even worse I am someone bad", she cut down to the point. I nodded and looked to my right, where Nathan and Peyton waited for me. They knew that she was close to knowing.

" It's fine you don't want to tell me and it's fine you don't care one bit about me, but I just hope that whatever is going on, that you'll be fine", Brooke explained and then with one last glance turned around and walked away.

_" Let her go. You already know what will happen next. She can't get involved in this"_

I turned to see Peyton, who was making me read her thoughts. I hated it when she did that. I looked back at Brooke, who was now talking to her friends outside her next class. I feared I was doing it again.

_Remember what Karen said. It's something we aren't meant for._It was Nathan now. Taking over my thoughts.

" They're doing it again?"

It was my brother Jake, the eldest of the clan. I nod and he sends a death glare to them. Peyton and Nathan turn around as if they were innocent. I begin to walk towards my next class and Jake follows.

" Luke, is it happening again?", he asked.

" What is?", I say. He rolls his eyes at my failure of avoiding the conversation.

" You falling for a girl", he finished. I turn to him and give him a push.

" Of course not", I glare. He nods and follows me as I began to walk away again. That's my family. Always hovering.

_" She betrayed you, what makes you think others won't" _

_I stood by myself in an empty black room. The smell of cigarettes filled the air along with a familiar scent that I craved._

_" She is willing to kill you. Would you??"_

_The voice got closer and the steps towards me became echoes. The voice was the one we feared, of the one we all knew too well not to come across with._

_" She's on my side. There's no saving her from that"_

_The malicious laugh filled the room as I began to search for the voice in the darkness. I felt helpless and even weaker. I was over come by fear as the thought of her being taken by this evil voice came across my mind. She was in this room. I could smell her._

_" There's is nothing you can absolutely do to save her and even less to stop her"_

_This was for sure a nightmare_

" Lucas!!"

I sat up in my bed quickly. Breathing really hard and feeling my body covered in sweat. My sister Ashley stood in front of me with a worried look.

" Let me go get mom", she said. I grabbed her arm and stopped her.

" No, I'm fine", I insisted. She nodded and believed me. I got out of bed and put a shirt on. Ashley opened a window, letting the sun come in. As I sat back down on the bed to put my sneakers on, Ashley went behind me and messed up my hair. She then jumped off the bed and began laughing.

_**Ashley first became part of our family 3 years ago. We were in Los Angeles at that time. Nathan, Peyton, Jake, Tim, and me were just beginning to attend a high school called King High. Our father Keith got a new job there as a doctor in the new hospital that was just opened. Ashley Davies was just a senior when it happened. It was Prom Night and she was with her girlfriend Spencer Carlin. We were there too, just watching the event that we have had to go to in every high school we've been to. I watched how as everyone was leaving, Ashley was arguing with Spencer and this guy named Aiden. Nathan called it the biggest love triangle ever, and it somehow was. However, we could tell Ashley cared more about Spencer.**_

**"Then just decide!"**

**As soon as Spencer's yell was heard, a car drove by. Me and Nathan quickly spotted the vehicle and pushed students out of the way as guns were pointed out the window. Gunshots and screams filled the school campus. The screams and cries were heard for approximately 1 minute and then shooters drove away, leaving some injured students behind and some killed. Me and Nathan, along with Peyton who arrived a few minutes late, helped the students. I walked by crying students and even stepped on some puddles of blood, trying to control my self from smelling it. I reached the spot where Ashley, Aiden, and Spencer had been. Aiden was holding Kyla, as tears ran down her face uncontrollably. I looked around and found Spencer covered in blood. I searched for a heartbeat. None. It was too late. Spencer was dead. Glen, her brother, ran over to her and put his arms around her as he yelled for help. Never had I seen Glen Carlin like that.**

**" Luke!", Nathan called my name as he found Ashley. I ran over to them and stood by her side.**

**" She's still alive, but not for too long. She's dying. Make a decision, just like Keith did", Nathan told me as he held her body up. I looked down at her. She was young and it wasn't her time. I looked up at Nathan, who looked around for anyone that might see us. I looked own at Ashley and made my decision. That was the first time I turned someone into a monster like me.**

**We left that day with Spencer and moved to Tree Hill in North Carolina. It took Ashley a while to get used to being a monster like us. A while to get use to not seeing her friends and family, like her sister Kyla, anymore. And it took her the longest time to get used to the fact that Spencer was gone.**

" Lucas, guess what", Ashley smiled.

" What?", I said. She walked towards the door.

" Someone knocked over your Shakespeare collection in the library", she laughed and ran out of my room. It figures. Everyone in this family always loved to bug me by messing with my stuff. I stomped out of my room and decided to run at full speed to Peyton's room.

" Peyton? Really?!", I yelled. She looked up from her computer towards me.

" Oh so you found Shakespeare all over the floor didn't ya?", she smirked.

" I decided not to go the library, I thought I'd give you more time to go over there and clean up a little before I went in", I told her and she understood what I meant.

" Jeez some people just can't take a joke", she said as she walked past me towards the library. I groaned as I made myself downstairs to the living room.

Jake, Nathan, Ashley, and Tim were already there watching TV. It amazes me how us vampires can still act so human.

" It amazes me too little brother", Nathan laughed as he read my mind. I hate it when he does that.

" I know, that's why I do it", he smiled and Ashley laughed. I rolled my eyes and took a seat next to her. I remember the first few weeks after I turned her, Ashley hated me. I couldn't blame her. But now, we were closer than anyone else in this family. She really did become my sister in a way.

" Jake, Mr. Thompson is going to give you a surprise quiz tomorrow", Ashley said.

" Really? Thanks", Jake smiled and ran to the library to study. It was a great advantage having Ashley tell us the future sometimes.

" So, Tim", Nathan began. Ashley looked up in amusement as she waited to hear Nathan's insults towards Tim.

" Nathan, whatever you're gonna say don't", Karen came in the room, defending Tim. Ashley laughed and so did I. Nathan shrugged and Tim stuck out his tongue at him.

" Where's your sister, Peyton?", Karen said as she began to fix the flowers on the table.

" Picking up Shakespeare off the floor", Ashley simply said. Karen was about to speak but just left. Some of us call her mom and I just call her Karen.

It was always like this in the Scott family. Vampires trying to act like humans. Always arguing, goofing off, and even trying to just be normal. But what is normal?

* * *

**So how was it? Good or bad? Should I continue or not?  
Please review and tell me what you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

" You and your family. You guys are something else huh?", Brooke said as she followed me down the hall.

" Is that supposed to be a compliment?", I turn to her. She shrugs.

" Maybe. Maybe not. You guys are the biggest thing that's ever happened in Tree Hill", she said as we stopped by my locker.

" How's that?", I say.

" You guys are basically the one thing no one stops talking about", she pointed out and looked at the students. I turn to see them and laugh as I noticed that they all stared at me.

" Yeah well", I say turning to her," I might be the one thing someone can't get off their mind".

She scoffed at my comment about her. I chuckle as she crosses her arms.

" Brooke Davis, just cause we're the best thing everyone has ever seen around here, doesn't mean there's a secret we're hiding", I point out.

" Let say you're right", she begins," That I am over reacting and that I'm just making all this up in my head".

I nod as I stand still to listen to her.

" What about the murders that have been going on? Is that just a coincidence? Because that had never happened in Tree Hill before, until you and your family came", she said. I was taken back by this information.

" Murders? You think me and my family are murderers?", I scoff in disbelief. She shrugs but then shakes her head.

" You tell me, Scott", she raised an eye brow and turned around and left. I watched her walk away, thinking about the information she just told me. It wasn't good.

"_We have to tell Keith and Karen_

"I turned towards Peyton who stood by the locker near mine. I nodded in agreement. Ashley walked towards me, the look of fear and worry in her face.

" Ash?", I say. She stares up at me and Peyton comes over.

" You had a vision?", Peyton asked her, crossing her arms, Ashley nodded.

" It's not good", she began," Something is coming. Something big and powerful. Unstoppable".

" What exactly did you see?", Peyton asked.

" I couldn't see it... It's like it wouldn't let me", Ashley explained," I think it was a warning".

Peyton looked at me. I had no words to say, to her or to Ashley.

" Lets meet Jake, Nathan, and Tim outside. They're probably waiting", I simply said looking down. Peyton rolled her eyes, putting her bag over her shoulder and walking away quickly. I put my arm around Ashley and we walked together to the parking lot. All I knew it was that we had to enjoy our time here as much as we could.

* * *

" You knew about this and didn't tell us?!", Jake raised his voice at Keith. We all stood around the kitchen as we talked about the discovery we made at school today.

" I didn't want to worry you ", Keith said with such calmness in his voice.

" Will this make us leave?", Ashley asked quickly.

" As long as we don't let it", Karen assured her as she ran her fingers over Ashley's hair. Ashley nodded, still worried.

" There are others of our kind here, what if they blow our cover?", Tim asked seriously.

" They won't", Keith said," If they know what's good for them, they won't"

" What about Ashley's vision? What does it mean?", Peyton asked as she sat on Nathan's lap. Ashley looked up at Keith for an answer.

" That is a question I don't have an answer for", he said looking at Ashley.

" Luke", Ashley turned to me. I stared up at her," What about your nightmares. Do you think they..."

" What nightmares?", Nathan asked. The Scotts all turned towards me.

" They're really nothing. It's basically a voice trying to scare me", I said like it was nothing.

" What does the voice say?", Jake asked. That's Jake, always wanting more information than needed.

" Why does it matter? It has nothing to do with this!", I tell them in protest. before any of them can snap back, Karen comes to my rescue.

" Thing here is that you guys have nothing to worry about. The murders won't affect us as long as we don't do anything about them, Ashley's vision is something we shouldn't worry about right now at this moment, and Lucas's nightmares are none of our business. Got it? Good", Karen shut us up. Tim laughed as he walked out of the room.

Nathan and Peyton stood from their seat made their way upstairs. Probably to make out like they always do. Keith stared down at me and then left the room to his office. Jake, still pissed off, followed him. Karen patted me in the back and told me to go to bed before she left the room.

" Sorry for spilling about your nightmare", Ashley looked at me.

" Oh it's fine. You were just curious that's all", I forgave her. She walked towards me and sat by my side.

" So, do you think Keith is right?", she asked putting her head down on the table," Are we all really gonna be okay?".

" Keith is always right", I tell her and she says nothing.

" I just really don't want to leave Tree Hill", she said.

" Why not? We are going to have to leave at the end of the year anyways", I tell her.

" I know that, but still...", she says," I'm not ready to leave just yet".

" We never really are ready to leave Ash", I tell her.

" Just like I wasn't ready to leave Los Angeles?", she looked up at me. I didn't say a word. I never really liked to talk about that place or time. I didn't like to be reminded of the time I turned a human into a monster.

" I don't blame you, you know that", Ashley said and I look away," I would've done it too".

She touches my arm and I look at her.

" I just wish it wouldn't have been too late for Spencer", she says staring up at me," Things could have been different right now. She would've had an option like I did. Lucas can I ask you something?", she said to me.

" Um yeah", I answer.

" If Spencer was still alive when you found her, would you have turned her?", she asked. I again, didn't know what to say to her. Should I tell her what she wants to hear or the truth?

" I think so", I let out," It would've been hard, but most likely", I said. She nodded and smiled at me.

" Can I ask you another question?", she said again. I didn't like playing 20 questions with Ashley, it was too dangerous.

" Sure", I said.

" You were once in love", she began," Why didn't you turn her? You could have saved her but instead you watched her die".

" I didn't watch her die, Ash", I said," I watched her live".

The surprisement and realization in her eyes let me know that she now understood.

" I couldn't do it. This is a curse, not a gift. I loved her too much to do it", I explained. The memory of her used to bring me to tears, but now, it somehow didn't.

* * *

" The way you look at my brother, it's quite easy to understand", Ashley said as she sat down next to Brooke in English class.

" What's there to understand exactly?", Brooke asked. She had never really talked to Ashley Scott before. Ashley always was quiet and private, unlike Brooke, who was well known by everyone in town.

" You like Lucas", Ashley stated. Brooke looked at the younger girl and laughed.

" I do not", Brooke said and went back to getting out her textbook.

" Nice come back, but it doesn't fool me. You like my brother, it's quite obvious", Ashley pointed out.

" Look, I don't think you know what's really going on between me and your brother. I don't like him, we aren't even friends!", Brooke said now getting annoyed.

" Then what exactly are you?", Ashley asked.

" Nothing, absolutely nothing!", Brooke said.

" I don't buy it", Ashley smirked. Brooke looked at her in disbelief.

" If he's nothing to you, then why do you chase after him?", Ashley said raising an eyebrow at her. Brooke glared at her as Ashley laughed a little. The Scotts were really starting to bug her.

* * *

" So, before Nathan ever came into the family, how was he like? I mean, Nathan is very outgoing and sometimes a jerk. But before, what was he really like?", Ashley asked as all the Scotts sat around the fire in the woods, like they did every Friday night. Lucas leaned back in the Tree and listened to the story.

" When I first met Nathan, he had just become one of my new patients. He had fallen down a river in the middle of December. Had many injuries around his body and he was dying of leukemia", Keith explained. Nathan laughed a little.

" What's so funny about that, Nathan? You were dying!", Peyton slapped his arm.

" Nothing it's just that I remember that river. Me and my friends used to hang out by there a lot. We all made bets and I wanted to earn a few bucks. Never did I expect for the water to be that cold, or for it to have many rocks at the bottom, and even less for me to have fallen on my head", Nathan explained and Tim laughed.

" Nathan's mother would tell me stories about this boy. Always pissing off the teachers, getting yelled at by neighbors, and sometimes even get in trouble for tying the dog's tail to the door knobs", Keith explained, pointing at Nathan. Everyone laughed as Nathan held his hands up in the air.

" Aww poor puppy!", Peyton and Ashley said at the same time.

" But one thing is for sure", Karen began," Whatever Tim did was ten times worse than what Nathan did".

Everyone turned to look at Tim, who just shrugged.

" I have no idea what you're talking about", Tim smirked.

" Oh really?", Keith said," Do you want me to tell them about you hitting on the nurses, minutes before I even turned you?".

Peyton and Ashley began to laugh non stop. Lucas would occasionally let out a small laugh here and there, but remained silent most of the time that Keith told stories about them before they turned. Lucas close his eyes and remembered the day he turned.

_Lucas woke up on what he thought was a bed. Cries and moans for help surrounded him. He couldn't open his eyes to see the place where he was. His body was numb. His skin was now icy cold and covered with sweat. Lucas fought to open his eyes, and once he did, he found himself covered in blood. Deep wounds covered his chest. Bullets. He remembered bullets. The man pointing the gun at him and then shooting. No warning at all._

" Hey Scott, I think this one is still alive!"

_Lucas looked up and found a young man in an uniform, a little similar to his. He was a doctor. Lucas looked to his sides, finding bodies in beds, just like his. The men, that were his friends, were now laying lifeless next to him. Lucas knew he would for sure die like them._

_" I don't think he's gonna make it, Scott! He has already lost way too much blood. He won't make it"_

_Lucas blinked twice as he looked back up again at the man. His eyes knew it was true. He would not make it. Lucas remembered his mother telling him she loved him, always. The thought of her receiving a letter, informing her of his son's death, was killing him inside. He knew going to war was a bad idea._

_" Let me take a look"_

_Another man appeared. His face was pale white and his eyes were dark. Lucas couldn't help but stare. The man felt his pulse and Lucas felt his heartbeat decrease more each second._

_" It's too late Scott"_

_The man called 'Scott' turned to the younger man and shook his head. Lucas decided to close his eyes, to wait for his time to come soon. He could hear one of the men walk away, while one stayed beside him in his final moments._

_" Son", the man spoke," it doesn't have to end this way"_

_Lucas said nothing. No response at all. The man leaned in and whispered into Lucas's ear._

_" You have a choice", he said. Lucas listened as the man told him what other option he had. As the man leaned back, Lucas opened his eyes again and looked up at him. He then shook his head slowly. The man nodded and then launched at him, sinking his teeth into Lucas's neck. The pain got worse as the venom spread. As he slowly and painfully turned into the monster he was today. A vampire.._

" Lucas!", Peyton kicked him. He quickly sat up and woke up. Everyone was beginning to leave and Keith was putting the fire out.

" You fell asleep again you dork", Ashley laughed.

" it's not my fault you guys have such boring stories", Lucas smirked. Peyton and Ashley slapped his arm and then he began to chase both girls back to the house, as they laughed.

" Be careful guys!", Keith and Karen yelled after them, smiling as they saw how their family got along so well.

* * *

**So I decided to continue this story. This chapter was just to let you guys know more about the Scotts and their past, even though you'll be finding out more about them and their powers as the story goes on. In the next chapter, the trouble will begin hahaa.**

**Please review, it makes me want to keep writing! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Being a vampire is not so bad. Sometimes it is actually fun. My powers allow me to do a lot of stuff. Being able to communicate with others trough thoughts is good when you want to tell secrets or something, but then it can really get to you at times. Peyton and Nathan, who also have that power, annoy me so much that they make me feel like my head will explode someday. Reading people's thoughts is actually something I find very entertaining. The things people can think of sometimes are very funny and often amusing. Like everyone in our family, I am also strong and fast. Those powers are not really useful, considering that we are in hiding and cannot really use them, we cannot risk getting caught. We may use them from time to time when we hunt for food.

We never drink blood. We are vegetarians, as Tim says. Sometimes it is hard for us to ignore the smell of blood, but we have all learned to control ourselves. Ashley, the newest member of our family, sometimes has trouble keeping herself from attacking humans at times, but I am sure she is now used to just feeding off animals like all of us.

I remember one time that I could not help my self from trying to taste someone's blood. The smell was sweet and unbearable. I felt like I could not resist. It took Jake and Nathan to hold me back from tasting the blood of Julia, the love of my life. I was in love with the one person I could be dangerous to. However, that was a long time ago.

" Can I drive today?", Ashley turned to me as we all walked to the garage," I want to drive the Comet".

Jake turned to me and laughed, and so did Peyton as they both got into their car. They drove in a Jeep with Nathan everyday to school, while I drove the Comet with Tim and Ashley.

" No way, if I never get to drive it, why should she?", Tim complained as he glared at me. Ashley pushed him out of the way.

" Cause I am smart and cuter than you!", she said to him. Nathan jumped on the back of the Jeep and in an instant, they were gone. Peyton always drove fast.

" No one is driving but me, now get in the car", I ordered them and they quickly obeyed.

" Luke you're no fun", Ashley whined and I shrugged. Tim got in the back and began doing his homework from last night, while Ashley turned on the radio. I sat back and drove to Tree Hill High, expecting it to be a normal day like no other.

* * *

Ashley always sang throughout the ride to school. It was something Tim and I got used to without complaining. Ashley had a beautiful voice and great talent. She writes many songs and plays the guitar at night. Peyton gets mad at her sometimes, but I think she is just jealous.

" Nice voice Ash", Tim compliments her as I park the car in the senior parking lot.

" Thanks Timmy, sorry I can't say the same for you though", she said and I laughed, feeling sorry for Tim.

" Whatever", he got out of the car. She got out of the car too as I followed. The minute I got out of the car, I was taken back by a smell so sweet. It was a long time since I smelled something like it. I shut my eyes tightly to try to block it. I knew I probably would not be able to control myself. It smelled that delicious.

" Hey Luke, you alright?", Ashley walked over to me. Tim did too but Ashley seemed more worried.

" Can you smell it?", I asked her as I looked up. She knew what I meant.

" Luke, there are humans around, of course I can smell it", she laughed as she looked at the students walking around.

" Yeah I know, but that smell is so strong. It's sweet", I told her. She and Tim both looked around for the person responsible for that smell. Nathan, Peyton, and Jake then came over.

" Luke?", Nathan said.

" He is smelling someone's blood. I think he should go home", Ashley told them.

" Who's blood is it?", Jake asked me. I shrugged still looking down at my feet and closing my fist tightly.

" I don't know and I don't really wish to know either", I told them.

" Wow this hasn't happened to you in a long time, hasn't it?", Peyton said and I nodded.

" I'm going home", I said as I struggled to go back in the car. A part of me wanted to look around for the person that held that smell so I could attack them and taste that delicious blood. But I had to be strong.

" Alright, all of you go to class", Jake told them.

" Bye Luke!", Ashley gave me a smile and then walked away with Tim and Peyton. Nathan patted me in the back and walked away with Jake. I got in and turned on the car. This probably was something temporary and by tomorrow I won't be smelling that scent again.

As I drove out of the senior parking lot, the smell got stronger and even more delicious as I drove by Brooke Davis.

* * *

Keith and Karen were alright with me staying home that day. They knew better than letting me stay at school and putting someone's life at risk. They would not allow anything bad to happen to a human being just because I could not help myself from smelling their blood. However, what stayed in the back of my mind was that it was Brooke Davis's blood that was causing this. It was her blood that I craved.

I tried hard to keep that delicious scent off my mind and to forget it. But like any vampire would say, it was way too hard. I walked down to the library room and got a book out from my Shakespeare collection. I looked at the cover. Romeo and Juliet was not my first choice, but it would do. Carrying the book in hand, I walked downstairs to the living room but stopped as I heard whispers.

I was never the type of person to listen to other people's private conversations, but Keith and Karen always did keep secrets from us. Not the good kind of secrets, mostly the bad kind of secrets. So I really did have a reason to listen. I stood by the door next to their room and quietly stood there.

" So what are you going to do Keith? Keep this from Ashley?", I heard Karen say. I continued to listen.

" Ashley has come a long way since then, maybe we shouldn't say anything and keep things the way they are", Keith told Karen. I didn't like the way they were trying to keep something big from Ashley.

" But Ashley needs to know that she is back! We don't know how, but she is", Karen said raising her voice at Keith. I was not liking this conversation at all.

" Karen, this could be dangerous and not good for us at all. How do you think Ashley would react if we told her that her ex girlfriend, Spencer, is back? Huh?", Keith said.

I was completely taken back by his words. Spencer from King High was back? Ashley's ex girlfriend? How could this be? I checked her pulse the night of the shooting and she was dead! Spencer Carlin was dead! How can she be back?

" And tell me this Karen, how would we tell her that Spencer is back from the dead? huh?", Keith said.

I stepped away from the door and walked towards my room. I had a lot of information to take in. How did Keith know that Spencer was back? And what did he mean by Spencer being back from the dead? Could he possibly mean that Spencer was a vampire or something? What I worried most about was whether I should tell Ashley or not.

**Please review, it's always nice to hear what you guys think :)  
Next chapter coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

" So how was your day Lucas? I bet you enjoyed skipping school huh?", Peyton said as they all entered the kitchen. I just sat down at the table, watching them quietly come in. They all put down their backpacks on top of the table and I finally looked up at them.

" Brooke Davis was looking for you today", Ashley told me as she sat down across from me," She likes you, I can tell".

" Silly humans and their silly crushes", Peyton laughed as she and Nathan sat down together at the other end of the table. I didn't move or say anything.

" You can't keep that smell out of your head huh?", Jake noticed. I nodded without looking at him.

" Brooke Davis..she was the one who's smell I couldn't resist", I explained and they all looked at me in shock.

" Really?", Ashley asked worried," What does this mean?"

" But...you didn't seem attracted to her blood before", Tim pointed out.

" I know and that's what's weird", I said as I looked at Ashley, who seemed more worried than anyone in this room.

" Does this mean we have to move?", Ashley asked me.

" No of course not", I told her but Jake simply stared down at me," We aren't going anywhere".

" Well how the hell are we gonna handle this?!", Peyton raised her voice, losing her temper. We saw Keith and Karen enter the room. I don't know why, but something about the conversation I heard them having, sorta made me lose my trust in them. It worried me that they didn't tell us some things.

" I think we should let Lucas decide what he wants to do about this", Karen told them," He's the one who needs to make a decision".

Her and everybody else stared down at me as they waited for my response. I looked over at Keith, who seemed very pensive.

" I want to stay and just try to avoid this. I will control myself and just keep away from Brooke Davis", I said looking down from them. Ashley touched my arm and offered a smile.

" Avoid Brooke Davis? Yeah right...", Peyton scoffed and I shrugged.

* * *

It's already 2am in the morning and I am still walking around the house, looking like a zombie. Usually I go out at night to the woods to watch the sky, but today was different. Tim was in his room doing his homework, Peyton was drawing again, Nathan was lifting weights downstairs in the gym, Jake was reading in the library, while Ashley was playing her guitar in her room. It was as if their schedule never changed.

Karen was in her room, probably listening to her favorite instrumental music, and Keith was downstairs in the kitchen. Thinking. I walked downstairs to talk to him, maybe get him to tell me everything.

" Didn't go out to the woods tonight huh?", he said to me as I entered the kitchen.

" No, guess not", I responded.

" So what's in your mind?", he asked.

" What's in yours?", I said and he chuckled, noticing my strange behavior.

" What did I do now Lucas?", he asked me. I hated how people always knew when I was upset with someone. I hated being obvious.

" How about what you didn't do?", I told him and he sighed.

" You heard me and Karen talking didn't you?", he said without his expression changing. I nodded.

" Why weren't you planning on telling Ashley about Spencer? I mean, how is she back? Why?...I don't understand...", I began to ramble but then Keith stopped me.

" I saw Spencer as I drove back home from the hospital. I was a little shocked of course, considering she was dead. But as I took a closer look at her, I noticed she was different. Her skin was pale white, and her eyes they seemed different. But then I saw her walking away with two men, with white, pale skin like hers and really dark eyes. That's when I realized she was a vampire too", Keith calmly explained to me. I was still surprised.

" Spencer Carlin a vampire? But wait..how? And why is she here?", I continued and Keith shrugged.

" I don't know son, I think that maybe after you and Nathan left with Ashley after the shootings, someone must've found her body and found a pulse, they must've decided to turn her", Keith guessed. I sighed, shutting my eyes, not believing what was happening.

" Are we going to go out to find her?..Are we going to tell Ashley?", I asked him.

" I think Ashley seeing Spencer again would complicate things for her and for Spencer. I mean, we don't even know her really", Keith said and I looked down at my hands," We know that after turning, we aren't quite the same people we used to be".

" I know", I respond in a soft whisper. I remember how Ashley was different before I turned her. She was the type of girl who broke the rules, didn't care much what people thought, and was basically a girl confused about her feelings. She now is the type of girl who thinks things through, knows what is needed and what she wants, and knows that things shouldn't be taken for granted, neither is life.

" Spencer Carlin might not be the same girl we used to know from back in L.A. Lucas. Who knows what type of vampires are with her now, and how she lives her life now. We don't know if she's like us or like other vampires...do you get what I am getting at?", Keith said becoming more worried.

" You mean, whether she's an evil vampire or not?", I said raising an eyebrow. He leans back.

" Ashley wouldn't take the news so nicely....I don't know how she would take them at all", Keith finished and I perfectly understood. "I think we shouldn't say anything. If they somehow find each other then we'll see what goes on from there".

" Alight", I say shaking my head.

" Okay now tell me, so this girl's blood attracts you, what do you think about that?", He says changing the subject, but not his expression at all.

" I think it's very unusual. I haven't been attracted to someone's blood like this before, I can't get it out of my head", I try to explain, even though there is no need to since Keith understands almost everything.

" Have you been attracted to this girl before?", Keith asked. I shrugged and looked up at him.

" She's beautiful and sometimes she's funny. I don't really talk to her, she usually is the one doing all the talking", I explained with a chuckle at the end.

" Wow", Keith says," It sorta sounds like Karen when I first met her", he smiles.

" Lucas, I know you will get through all this and make right decisions that will help protect our family, but just make sure that you make a decision that's good for you too. Think of yourself once in a while", he says patting my back and standing up to go.

" Thanks Keith", I say back.

" No problem", he says and is out of the room in a blink of an eye. I went up to my room and walked by everyone's room. Peyton's door was open as I passed by it.

" Lucas", I heard her call me," Come in"

I did but to be honest, that's the last thing I wanted to do. I went in and leaned back on her door, watching her drawing in her desk. She turned to face me, with her dark black eyes. She was mad.

" What?", I said.

" What are you going to do about your problem? I mean, if that Brooke girl's scent is too much for you to handle, we can always just..", she didn't even have to finish that sentence for me to know that Peyton was thinking of killing Brooke.

" Kill her? Peyton we've all had this talk with you already. Violence is not the answer", I say glaring down at her. I quickly turn away and head out the door.

" Just a suggestion!", she yells back as I silently walk to my room. That night, all I could think about was Brooke Davis. I am not sure why..it was all still a mystery to me.

* * *

The next day during History class, I sat down at my regular seat, which was right next to Brooke. All day I've avoided being anywhere near her, but being in this class next to her was something I could not escape from. I sat there looking out the window, hoping that Brooke didn't come to school today.

" Try to do your homework more often miss Davis, please don't pay other students to do it for you"

I look up and see Brooke talking to Mr. Gomez. I was overcome by her sweet, irresistible scent. I shut my eyes tightly and covered my nose, as if to block her scent as she walked towards me.

" What's up with you?", she said raising an eye brow at me. I shrugged and turned away. Blocking that scent was harder than I thought. She rolled her eyes and sat down. As she pushed her hair back, her sent was even more irresistible. I closed my fist against the table.

" Hey Brooke", her best friend Haley said as she sat down behind us.

" Hey Tutorgirl what's up?", she turned around. I tried my best to fight this and just turn the other way.

" Oh nothing, just thinking about going to Rachel's party Friday night. You're coming right?", Haley asked.

Rachel Gattina lived at the other side of town. The side of town we weren't supposed to be at. That's were the others were at. Our enemies.

" Nah I don't think so, I am thinking of staying home that night and just chill", Brooke explained," You know, Rachel doesn't even go to this school and yet she's still very popular".

" No she's not popular, her parties are", Haley laughed and so did Brooke. Her laugh somehow made me smile.

The bell abruptly rang and everyone sat down at their desks as Mr. Gomez walked to the front of the class.

" Wow Scott, did you get contacts?", Brooke suddenly turned to me with a smile. I looked at her with no words to say.

" They're really dark", she observed and I began to look away so she wouldn't see my eyes.

" Um no, it's the uh...", I say trying to come up with an excuse.

" Oh, your eye color changes with the weather and stuff, right? That happens to my uncle all the time", she says not letting me finish. Like I said, she's always the one doing all the talking.

" Um yeah", I sigh with a smirk. keeps on talking about World War II while I keep staring into Brooke's eyes. They are dark brown, just like her hair.

" Um why aren't you going to Rachel's party?", I ask her. She turns to me, surprised that I had overheard her conversation with Haley.

" I think I need a day off to myself ya know?", she says," Why?"

" Just wondering", I respond. I am still trying awfully hard to hold my breath and avoid her scent.

" So Luke, what's with you talking to me today? I mean, you usually try to avoid me when I try to talk to you and all", she says playing with her hands, looking back at me. I grin and stare back at her.

" Just trying to get to know you", I answer and I hear her heart beating faster and faster. Trying to stay away from this girl might be something I won't be quite able to do.

* * *

" Peyton got so pissed off when she saw you walking out of class with Brooke", Ashley laughed as we drove downtown to see Keith at the hospital. She and Peyton had seen me walking Brooke to her locker after class. Talking with her was actually something I enjoyed. A part of me really didn't want to be away from Brooke. I wanted to stay.

" Nathan and Jake were a little alarmed and concerned, while Tim was all jealous of you", she explained while I simply nodded. She kept playing with the radio again.

" Hello! I am talking to you!", Ashley said loudly and I turned to her feeling a little edgy. She gave me a look.

" What?", I said and she rolled her eyes.

" I hate it when you do that sometimes. It feel like you're ignoring me when you don't speak back", she says pouting.

" I am sorry Ash, you know I am not much of a speaker", I explain and she nods. I lean over and kiss her head.

" Sorry little sis", I say smiling and she nods.

" It's okay", she says and looks out the window. I noticed how pensive she was.

" What's on your mind?", I asked as I kept on driving.

" Just remembering", she sighed," Every time you call me little sis, I remember my sister Kyla. Sometimes I wonder how she is".

I nodded and looked out the window as I too remembered her friends back in King High. Ashley would sometimes go back there and see Aiden and Kyla from afar. We got her to stop cause we knew it was torturing her.

" Yesterday I had a vision", she said interrupting my thoughts.

" About what?", I asked her and she raised an eye brow.

" Well it was weird cause Brooke was in it", she began," And I heard that voice too".

" Well what did it say?", I asked. I didn't like the idea of Brooke having anything to do with that evil voice that haunted my dreams and Ashley's visions.

" I couldn't quite understand it but I think we should be more careful with stuff. Like for example, not get Brooke involved with anything", she said and I nodded. I couldn't shake off the feeling of concern that overcame me.

We reached the hospital, where Keith stood outside next to his black Ferrari. Me and Ashley got out of the car as soon as I parked it.

" Hey guys, thanks for coming. I can't believe my car broke down", Keith chuckled and so did Ashley as she walked over to give him a hug. I smiled and then began to take a look at Keith's car.

" I can't seem to find a problem", I said as I kept on examining the engine and stuff.

" Me neither, that's why I called a mechanic a while ago. So come on lets go home while the mechanic comes to pick up my car", Keith said putting his stuff in the back of my car. I shrugged and walked away from his car. Keith was about to get into the driver's seat of my car but stopped as another car drove into the parking lot. A white Mustang. Me and Ashley stopped to stare at it.

" That's a really nice car", she commented and I nodded. The car parked a few feet from us and the people began to come out.

" They're like us", Ashley said as she had a vision. I looked down at her and didn't know what to say.

A tall guy with dark brown hair came out of the driver's seat, wearing dark sunglasses, even though there was no sun. His smirk told me that he was no good news. His showed off his razor sharp fangs and I rolled my eyes.  
Another person came out of the car, to my surprise it was Rachel Gattina grinning at me.

" What are they doing here? They're not supposed to be here, they're breaking the rules", I said with some anger in my voice. Keith shook his head walking towards them. Me and Ashley followed. The guy and Rachel stood by their car as they saw us walk towards them. The guy's grin threatened me and my hatred for him already grew. As we stood in front of them, Keith stayed calm.

" We had an agreement. It seems like you're not following the terms", Keith said softly. Rachel smiled. If Peyton were here, she'd be attacking Rachel by now.

" It does seem like we aren't, doesn't it?", Rachel laughed as the guy raised an eyebrow. I closed my fist tightly. Ashley did too. I observed their car behind them and noticed someone was still inside. The figure inside seemed familiar.

" What exactly do you want?", Keith said keeping his cool. The door from the car began to open and me and Ashley turned to it, as the person in there began to walk out. Ashley stood frozen as a familiar blonde stepped out from the car. Beautiful Spencer Carlin.


	5. Chapter 5

" Drive back, Lucas! Please go back!", Ashley begged me as I drove away from the hospital parking lot, leaving Keith behind. Ashley couldn't take her eyes off the window as she kept staring back at Spencer, slowly disappearing.

" Ashley calm down!", I told her, driving faster than usual. Once we reached a stop sign she had eventually calmed down.

" It was her, wasn't it? I mean, she was there..alive, right?", she turned to me and I nodded. She was breathing hard and couldn't quite think straight.

" Did you know?", she asked me and I nodded.

" Yes, I did", I told her truthfully. She shook her head and the rest of the drive home was silent. I couldn't stop thinking about Ashley's reaction. She had freaked out when she saw Spencer come out of the car and Keith told me to drive her home immediately. Spencer's reaction at seeing Ashley was very different from Ashley seeing her. Spencer just simply smiled. But not the sweet Spencer Carlin smile she used to have. It was a smile like Rachel's. It's something that bothered me.

Once we got home, Keith was already there. He must've used the shortcut that almost all vampire's use. Being fast is a great advantage for us vampires. Everyone was in the kitchen now, Keith told them what happened.

" Ash, are you okay?", Karen asked Ashley, who was still in shock.

" Yes I am, it just bugs me that you all didn't even bother to tell me about Spencer", she whispered.

" Hey we didn't know either", Jake said crossing his arms. He and Peyton, Nathan, and Tim looked at me.

" Did you know, Lucas?", Nathan asked me and I simply stared at Karen and Keith.

" He wasn't meant to know. He heard us talking", Keith defended me, but Peyton still glared at me.

" So what now?", Jake asked.

" Well not only is Spencer back, but she's also part of Rachel Gattina's clan. Apparently she's on the bad side", Keith sighed.

" And what about the treaty? I mean, they were in our territory. They can't be here in Tree Hill, that's breaking the rules", I remind him.

" Well apparently they don't seem to care about the treaty anymore", Peyton scoffed.

" Which means we should be more careful", Karen told all of us. We shook our heads at the same time in agreement. Ashley was still quiet.

We all walked upstairs to our rooms while Karen stayed in the kitchen comforting Ashley. I hated myself for keeping the secret from her.

" Hey"

I turned around and faced Jake, who was walking behind me.

" Yes?", I say.

" I know Keith and Karen sometimes keep things from us, and I know that most of the time you know about them. So next time, tell me what's going on. Secrets between families leads to no good", Jake told me. It surprised me at times how much he acted like an older brother.

" Yeah, alright", I responded and he nodded.

" Something tells me that things are going to start getting bad somehow", he said softly walking up the stairs. I couldn't help but think so too.

* * *

The next day at school, I sat inside my car pretending to be reading an old book by William Shakespeare, one I read millions of times by now. I was wearing my dark sunglasses, looking out in case of any other vamps coming to our territory. Jake stayed at home with Karen, just in case any of them decide to stop by there. Nathan and Tim were around somewhere, looking out for them too, while Peyton was with Ashley already inside the school. Having the other vampires not caring about the treaty anymore really bothered me. They could do anything if they were to come to Tree Hill.

" Hey you!"

I pulled down my sunglasses and spotted Brooke Davis walking towards me with a smile on her face. As the wind started to blow, her scent made my mind spin.

" What are you doing?", she asked me. I sat up straight and held the book up in my hand, showing her I was just reading. I tried to think of a way to make her go away. Nothing.

" Ah reading…that's really lame", she chuckles and I just shake my head. She runs over to the other side of my car and gets in the passenger seat. I somehow smile, surprised that I actually enjoy her company.

" So tell me Scott, what kind of music do you like?", she grins at me as she turns on the radio. I shrug and stare at her. A song comes up on the radio. It's an instrumental one, the type of music I listen to. She smiles and looks up at me.

" Hmm you have good taste in music", she says to me. I open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out. I can't believe I am left speechless.

" Hey Brooke!"

Someone yells her name and we turn around to see Haley coming over. Brooke rolls her eyes and smiles.

" Sorry", she mouths and gets out of my car to go talk to Haley. I stare at her leave and I think to myself that this girl is something else. What was she thinking when she came inside my car? She doesn't even know how dangerous I am to her.

That's when it hit me though. I had no idea what she was thinking. Why wasn't I able to read her mind? Was something wrong with me?

I stared at her and tried to concentrate on her thoughts. Nothing.

What was this beautiful human doing to me? I find her blood irresistible and now I can't read her mind. She was doing something to me, and now I find it hard staying away from her.

* * *

"These vampires are something else, we found them driving around town. Eyeing every human as if they were something to eat", Tim sighed as we all sat around our lunch table, which wasn't really for eating lunch, more for talking.

"If Keith would only let us do something about it, they wouldn't be here right now", Nathan said wrapping an arm around Peyton.

" You know, ever since Rachel became the leader of their clan, they've been crossing lines and becoming more dangerous", Peyton said disgusted.

" Yeah", Tim shook his head, agreeing with everyone. I simply gazed at Ashley who had barely spoken a word since Spencer appeared again in her life. I playfully elbowed her like I always did whenever she was sad or upset. She looked up at me and smiled, but that quickly faded.

" Luke, where are you going?", Nathan asked me as I got up from my seat. They all looked up at me and I just shrugged.

" I'm gonna go back to the car and just hang out for a bit", I said, quickly leaving them. Knowing them, they might follow me or in Nathan and Peyton's case, they'd try to read my thoughts.

* * *

I walked around the parking lot, breathing as I watched the cold air that escaped my lips. Little things like that would keep my mind from everything. But not from _her._

" Brooke! Wait up!"

I heard running footsteps coming near and I hid behind a tree, leaning back on it. Brooke and her friend Haley were here outside arguing.

" Please just come to Rachel's party, I assure you that it will be awesome. Come on, you can't miss the party of the year B. Davis", I heard Haley whine. I gave out a chuckle, finding it amusing how humans believed that things like parties were more important than anything.

" Hales, after all the parties I've been to, I assure it's just like any other party", Brooke laughed. Her laughter was like a song or tune that was stuck in my head. One that I wanted to play over and over again…

" There'll be hot guys there", Haley added, trying hard to convince Brooke.

" I bet I've already met them and I bet I already have their numbers and they have mine", Brooke crossed her arms. I moved a little closer to hear better. Not being able to read her thoughts was killing me inside.

" Brooke, please!", Haley now begged. I could imagine Brooke rolling her eyes and then giving up.

" Fine, I'll go", she muttered as Haley squealed and hugged her. I sensed them walking back inside the school. And I could sense that something would go wrong if Brooke did go to Rachel's party.

I know I promised to stay away from Brooke Davis. But I just can't do that.

* * *

_" Are you serious? What's a Scott doing in our territory?"_

_Ashley tried to keep her cool as she came face to face with none other than Rachel Gattina. The other vampires of her clan surrounded her. She kept her fists closed inside her pockets as her eyes became darker._

_" I could've asked you the same thing the other day when you appeared in Tree Hill", Ashley grinned and Rachel crossed her arms as she approached her._

_" What brings you here Scott? You wanna confront us about the treaty?", Rachel interrogated._

_" Not really", Ashley smiled, flashing her sharp fangs._

_" I Just dropped by to meet the newest member of your clan", she responded, not knowing what she just got herself into. She was alone. Lucas, Jake, Nathan, Tim, or Peyton were not there with her like they always were. She had no one by her side this time._


	6. Chapter 6

It was eight o'clock now. The clock was ticking and it wouldn't stop. Like if a bomb was about to go off at any minute. But that was just me, being nervous about the party tonight. It's ridiculous for a vampire like me to be nervous. Kind of embarrassing actually.

I stop gazing at the clock in my room and instantly put on my jacket. High school parties were old and boring for me in many ways. But high school parties hosted by killing vampires were something else. Specially when they are hosted by none other than Rachel Gattina. I am surprised why no one ever wonders why some students are never seen again after attending one Rachel's parties. My only plan right now was to keep Brooke from being one of those students.

I decide to use my window instead of the stairs to go down to my car. If Jake, Tim, Peyton, or Nathan see me, they'll insist on going along. I can't have that.

As I fly out my window and land right next to my car, I can't help but worry about Ashley. Not only had she been missing since after school, but she was also still in shock about Spencer being back. Peyton had insisted that Ashley had probably went out for a walk, and that she needed space. Part of me wanted to believe that, but I knew Ashley too well. I didn't really want to think about what trouble she could be getting herself into.

" Where you going?"

The familiar voice startled me and made me jump a little. Nathan stood by my car and chuckled like a little boy would after successfully scaring someone.

" Man, you didn't hear me coming?", he asked surprised. I gave him a look and crossed my arms.

" No", I sighed and he laughed again.

" Dude, you make an awful vampire!", he laughed even harder. I glared at him and he stopped.

" So dude, where are you going?", he said, as if he caught me breaking the law or something.

" Get in the car, Nathan. That's the only way you'll find out", I told him. I couldn't risk Nathan telling Peyton about my plan. Nathan gave me a look but then I heard sudden footsteps. Nathan heard them too.

" Not a human", I said as I tried to smell. He nodded. Vampire.

" You guys are dumb", Ashley chuckled as she appeared from the bushes.

" Ash! Where have you been?", I asked her as she approached us.

" Doesn't matter, but what really matters is where you and Nathan are going. By the way, I am coming along with you guys", she grinned. Ashley looked different. I didn't know how, but she did. She seemed more relaxed somehow. It made me wonder.

" You know where Lucas is going", Nathan smiled, feeling proud of having a psychic sister.

" Yes, having visions is one of my amazing talents", she smiled. I sighed and opened my car door.

" You two better keep a secret about where we are going", I threatened them. Nathan laughed as he got in the back seat.

" Oh and Nathan watch out", Ashley said as she got in the passenger seat next to me.

" Huh?", Nathan said and that's when the door hit his leg as he closed it.

" Ow!"

Ashley burst out in laughter and I chuckled, as Nathan tried to laugh it off. I looked up at the mirror and gave him a look.

" Dude", I began smiling, " You make an awful vampire"

________________________________________________________________

" Have you lost your mind?! Why in the world would you come here!", Nathan began to yell as I began to drive outside of town. The side we aren't supposed to go to.

" It's my business, not yours", I told him as I drove towards Rachel's house. It was only a few blocks away and I could smell the alcohol and all the humans. The music sounded loud in my ears. It was time like these that I despised having great hearing.

" Ashley, you knew he was coming here, why did you let him? Even yet, why would you want to come along?!", Nathan hissed. I gave Ashley a look. Nathan was right.

" Lucas has some business to take care of here. I have mine to take care of too", she responded. That's when I instantly figured it out. She came along to see Spencer. Why hadn't I thought of it before.

" You're right Lucas, why hadn't we thought of it before", Nathan turned to me. I completely forgot he could read my mind. I rolled my eyes and gave Ashley a look. She looked down at her hands , just like a small kid would when their mom or dad would be upset with them.

" Don't do anything stupid", Nathan warned, " Both of you"

He shot me a glare and I knew that he knew about Brooke, and my plan.

" Yes, I know", Nathan scoffed. We reached Rachel's house, well more like a mansion. Cars were parked there, surrounding it. It was like an animal house. I parked the car near the entrance and I could see Chris Keller, a vampire, looking down at us from the window.

" They know we're here", I said as we got out of the car. People looked at us, shocked. They had never seen us, Scotts, attend a party before. Nathan glanced around, watching everyone carefully. Me and Ashley both walked towards the house, side by side, with Nathan following close behind. As soon as we entered, we felt unwelcome. Chris was already downstairs, next to Rachel who looked up at us curiously. I grinned at her as we walked in. I could tell how furious she was at that moment.

" Hey Scott!"

I could already smell her scent as she slowly made her way towards me. I smiled as I saw Brooke walking past people, to get to me.

" You came! That's really surprising", she giggled with a drink in hand. She was almost drunk by now.

" Yeah, I guess there's a first time for everything right?", I gazed. She nodded and looked at Ashley and Nathan, who simply gave us both looks. Before any awkward moments would begin, I decided to introduce them.

" Um Nathan, this is Brooke. Brooke meet Nathan, my younger brother", I said as they shook hands.

" Nice to meet you Brooke", Nathan said as he looked at me and shot me a death glare. I shrugged it off.

" And Brooke this is…", I began but Ashley interrupted.

" Ashley. We've met before, we have English class together", Ashley reminded Brooke.

" Oh yeah, I copy your work, don't I?", Brooke asked and we all chuckled. Ashley was about to respond but our conversation quickly came to an end as Rachel approached us with an evil smile across her face.

" Hey Davis, it seems like you got some of the Scotts to finally attend a high school party", she smiled as she put her arm around Brooke's shoulder.

" Uh you guys know each other?', Brooke asked confused, looking back and forth between us and Rachel.

" Um we've had some encounters", I tried to explain. Rachel couldn't stop giving us that stare that only a vampire knew what it meant.

" Um this is awkward", Brooke announced with a chuckle, " I'm gonna go get another drink and find Haley", she said beginning to back away. She gave me a quick wave and smiled before she left.

" Don't worry Scott, she's in good hands", Rachel told me and winked. Me and Nathan just sighed, " So what are you guys doing here? It's bad enough that one of you already came down for a visit earlier today"

I turned to Ashley, only to find that she was already gone. I looked back up at Rachel.

" Does that really matter? Cause it seemed to us that the treaty meant nothing anymore, considering all the trespassing you and your clan, have done already", Nathan growled. She shot us a death glare and walked away.

" They're gonna keep a close eye on us, Luke", Nathan told me.

" Yeah, you just keep an eye on the students here. We don't want these vamps to give them any blood tests today", I told him and he understood. He had to make sure Rachel and her clan didn't feed on any teenagers tonight.

" Yeah I'll do that while you go keep an eye on that Davis girl and Ashley goes out to find Spencer", he rolled his eyes, " You both are getting yourselves in a whole lot of trouble", he warned.

" I know", I said as I walked off to find Brooke. Maybe me and Ashley were doing something we weren't allowed to do. But I guess we can't help who we love or want. Right?

________________________________________________________________

Ashley walked through the groups of students that partied outside by the pool. She spotted some of the vampires she had seen earlier today when she came by. They eyed her carefully as she began searching for a certain someone.

" Wow coming down here twice in one day, putting your life at risk…sounds desperate", a soft, angelic voice laughed. Ashley turned around to face the now so familiar but different face of Spencer. She stood there with a grin on her face, wearing a short blue dress.

" But then again…I knew you'd come", she shrugged and Ashley shook her head.

" We need to talk", Ashley stated, not wanting to play games.

" We did earlier today, is there more to talk about?", Spencer laughed, " Anyways I'm kinda busy right now", she smiled as she looked around the place and hungrily eyed every student , " It's dinner time"

" Congratulations, Spencer, you've turned into a monster", Ashley responded in disgust and Spencer raised an eyebrow at her.

" You say that like it's a bad thing, Ash. It's actually better than being a weak human, don't you think?", Spencer said.  
" This is a curse Spence, and you're acting like it's a gift or something!", Ashley tells her and she looks around at the people staring at them. They began to lower their voices.

" Maybe for me it is. Unlike you, I actually love my powers and enjoy being who I am now. It'd be stupid to let all this go to waste", she crosses her arms defensively. Ashley sighs, feeling frustrated. Could the real Spencer really be gone?

" Now if you excuse me, I really need to find the meal of the day", Spencer smiled as she stared at the humans dancing and partying. Ashley was about to say something but noticed Spencer had already chosen a meal.

" Ah look, there's one", Spencer grinned as Ashley turned to look at who she was staring at. It was brunette girl talking to a handsome blonde guy, a vampire.

" Uh never mind, I guess my brother, Derek, already chose her as his meal", Spencer chuckled as she watched on. Ashley felt uncomfortable as she saw the vampire with the girl. She looked familiar. The girl flipped her hair and revealed who she was as she turned around. It was none other than Brooke Davis.

________________________________________________________________

I had walked upstairs, trying to avoid every human here. I stood by the balcony, watching the party scene go on below by the pool. I spied on Brooke and watched as she talked with almost every guy here. There was one guy who I knew I had to keep her away from. His name was Derek, one of the newest members of Rachel's clan. The thoughts he had once he first set eyes on Brooke made me want to rip his head off. It was killing me seeing with him, knowing his intentions.

I could hear Ashley and Spencer arguing, with Ashley losing hope. I think she's finally realizing that Spencer is not the sweet girl she used to know and that the transformation truly changed her. Ashley had to get used to that.

I turned my head over to look at Brooke, who was in a conversation with Derek. I wasn't liking this one bit. I could lose control any second now.

Before I knew it, I had jumped and I was downstairs in a matter of seconds. Everyone turned to me in shock and confusion. They'll probably think it's just their drinks and how many they've had. But I did have to be more careful with keeping my powers a secret. I walked outside and made my way towards Brooke. She saw me and her smile brightened and it was like I lost my breath. She had complete control over me.

" Hey Luke", she smiled, turning her attention to me.

" Brooke", I smiled, " So how's the party?"

" It's splendid", Derek turned to me with a grin. I simply raised an eyebrow at him.

" Well uh..I was just talking to Derek here and he says he wants to take me down to the beach for a walk together", Brooke explained as she sensed the tension and awkwardness.

" No you're not". I stated as a demand and she jumped a little, shocked by my outburst.

" Man, I honestly think that it's not your decision", Derek said, making it sound like a threat, " Anyways, I am sure Brooke would like to come"

" Hell she does", I laughed as Derek seemed to get more pissed off. Brooke was more confused than ever.

" I'm gonna go get another drink", Brooke said as she walked away, staring at me. I smiled at her as she left.

" Well that's a first", Derek laughed, " I've never met a vampire who loves to defend his meal"

I glared at him, wanting to kill him.

" Stay away from her", I told him and he grinned.

" You know what it is that you Scotts fail to realize?", he began, " It's that we are vampires, we hunt. Humans..well they are the meal. I don't know why you're trying to fight it", he laughed. He smiled as he breathed in.

" And you've gotta admit. Brooke Davis would make one delicious meal"

________________________________________________________________

Nathan walked around the house, watching every teenager there get drunk. He laughed to himself as he was reminded why he didn't attend these parties in the first place. He could smell beer everywhere, he could smell the perfume girls were wearing, the people who didn't even bother to wear deodorant at all, and worst of all, he could smell vomit coming from the bathrooms. You gotta love high school.

" Hey..", Nathan instantly stopped as he heard a mumbling, weak female voice. It came from the bathroom. He reached for the handle and yanked it open, only to find Haley James sitting on the floor, cuddled up like a small child.

" Nathan Scott?", she let out as she stared at him in confusion. He sighed as he shut the door behind him.

" What are you doing here? Scotts never come to parties", she said as he approached her.

" We like to party from time to time", he grinned as he sat down next to her. He could hear her heart beating really fast and smiled as her cheeks turned red, " So, you got pretty drunk didn't you?", he said as he tried to ignore the smell of vomit. She put her head down in shame.

" I didn't mean to…Brooke was supposed to keep me from drinking", she mumbled trying to come up with an excuse. He gave out a chuckle.

" You're joking right? Brooke Davis, Tree Hill's number one party girl, was supposed to keep you from drinking?", he laughed in disbelief, " I'm surprised to see that she's not in your situation right now"

" Hey watch it", Haley sighed , " Brooke's my best friend"

" Yeah…", he sighed as he stared down at her, " So how are you feeling?"

" Drunk", she mumbled and he laughed. A loud knock on the door was heard. Nathan and Haley quickly looked up as someone came in.

" Nathan", Ashley said as she entered the bathroom. She was shocked to find him inside with Haley James.

" What's wrong Ash?", Nathan stood up quickly.

" We better go…Luke and I…", Ashley tried to explain but Nathan already understood that things had gotten complicated.

" Yeah okay", he said as he looked down at Haley.

" Luke says we're giving Brooke a ride, she got really wasted", Ashley told him and then he nodded.

" Alright, we'll give Haley a ride too", he smiled down at her. Haley was confused and surprised. She had never talked to Nathan Scott before, and now he was giving her a ride home.

" Come on", he smiled as he helped her up, " Time to go"

________________________________________________________________

" You have pretty eyes! Look Haley, he has pretty eyes! Doesn't he?! I really think he has pretty eyes!"

I helped Brooke get inside my car as she kept rambling on about my eyes. I couldn't help but smile as she continuously kept on talking about everything and nothing at the same time. Seeing her in a drunken state was a first for me, and I had to admit that even this side of her made me want to protect her even more.

" Is it normal for someone to act like this when they're drunk? ", Ashley complained with annoyance as she watched me get Brooke inside the car.

" For Brooke it is", Haley mumbled as Nathan helped her in too. Nathan walked over to us as we took a few steps back from the car.

" Okay you guys already got your human girlfriends in the car, can we go now?", Ashley complained.

" Shut up Ashley, we're just trying to help these girls out that's all", Nathan told her.

" Speak for yourself, Lucas here is in love with Brooke", she snapped back and I was taken back by this attitude of hers.

" What the hell is the matter with you? Just cause your plan to be with Spencer again is pretty much a failure, doesn't mean you have to treat us like this", I snapped back and she stood quiet. I felt kinda bad about talking to Ashley like that but she needed to understand. Besides, I still needed to focus on protecting Brooke, specially from Derek, who I know was probably spying on us right now. If it wasn't for the party going on, I probably would've killed him right then and there.

" Hellooo? Oh Lucas, I'm calling youu!"

Brooke's singing voice made Ashley chuckle and raise an eyebrow at me.

" Your girlfriend calls", she grinned as she tried to maintain her laughter. Before I could walk back to the car with Brooke, Nathan quickly pulled me back.

" Just so we're clear, no one can find out about this, specially not Peyton!", Nathan warned us and we shook our heads.

" Alright then, lets go", Nathan sighed and we all got in my car. Me and Nathan rode in the front while Ashley got in the back and sat between Brooke and Haley. Ashley rolled her eyes at the two drunk girls.

" You guys better not throw up on me", Ashley threatened them as we drove them home.

________________________________________________________________

" Be careful", Ashley said as I stepped out of the car with Brooke asleep in my arms. The wind blew quietly and Brooke's scent took over me. She smelled wonderful. I took a deep breath and walked towards the front steps of Brooke's house as Nathan and Ashley waited in the car. We had already dropped off Haley.

As I looked up, I noticed the red door, how it shone brightly as the moonlight hit it. Brooke moaned in my arms as she still continued to sleep. I knew Brooke's father was home and the last thing I wanted was for him to see me with his daughter in my arms. I couldn't just use my powers to appear in her room in a second, it'd be too risky. So I decided to carefully open the front door.

The interior of the house was large and full of furniture. There was a sweet scent in the air that fulfilled the house. It was Brooke's scent. I looked over at my right. There was the living room with the giant plasma TV still on.

_" Brooke's home"_It was Mr. Davis who I though was speaking, but it was just me reading his mind as he walked from the kitchen to me. I couldn't do anything. If I escaped, he'd grow suspicious and make it harder for me to sneak Brooke in. Then he spotted me.

" Who are you? And what did you do with my daughter?", he snapped as he stared at me angry and confused. Dan Davis looked at his daughter asleep in my arms and did not know what to think.

" I'm Lucas Scott sir, Brooke was at a party and had too much to drink. I was just trying to help by taking her home safely", I explained and he looked surprised. I was sure that Mr. Davis had heard about his daughter's behavior and reputation. I was also sure he knew about her partying.

" Thank you, not many bother to do that", he sighed. I got the feeling that Brooke usually didn't come home after parties. I was about to speak but then he took a step back.

" Uh please, take her up to her room, it's upstairs to the right", he said and I nodded beginning to walk upstairs.

I looked down at Brooke, surprised she still hadn't woken up. I reached the top and turned right, walking by various pictures of Brooke on the walls. I heard Brooke moan again as she adjusted herself in my arms. I came upon a white door on the right and I opened it. It was Brooke's room, with red walls and many pictures of her and Haley. A large TV hung from the ceiling and another door with a large mirror on it, led to her closet. She also had a balcony, with the window and the curtains open. I turned to her pink bed and carefully put Brooke down. She smiled as she felt her comfortable bed below her. I grabbed her blanket and covered her. She looked lovely and peaceful. I took one last look at her and then turned to walk out of her room. I left, now fully convinced that I was in love with Brooke Davis.

" She still asleep?", Mr. Davis asked as I walked down the stairs. He simply stared down at his drink and had his other hand on his pocket.

" Yes sir", I said once I reached the bottom of the stairs. He nodded and then shook my hand before leading me to the door.

" Well it was nice meeting you Lucas, thank you for bringing my daughter home safely", he smiled as I walked out of the house. I smiled and turned to leave as he shut the door behind me. Nathan and Ashley waited inside the car, glaring at me impatiently.

" Lets go home", I smiled as I turned the keys and drove us back home. The only things that stayed on my mind were Brooke, how to keep Brooke safe, and how to protect her from Derek, and maybe me.

________________________________________________________________

Ashley stepped inside her room and laid down on her bed as she thought about what happened that day. She sighed as she stood up again to get her jacket off. She threw her jacket at her closet and noticed that a small piece of paper fell out. She didn't recognize it. She quickly picked it up and unfolded it.

**Sorry that things between us aren't the same and that they aren't how you wanted them to be. I wish things were better and in different circumstances.**

**- Spencer**

Ashley stared at Spencer's note and smiled. Maybe a part of the Spencer she knew was still there, after all. Maybe things would get better somehow. Her body the instantly froze as she began to have a vision.

_The setting was in the dark, cold place outside of Tree Hill, just were Rachel's clan met. The clan stood outside their home, waiting for trouble. A confrontation. The Scotts arrived in their cars, with anger and resentment. Rachel's clan seems larger and dangerous. Lucas approaches Rachel and Derek, his eyes now dark black with fury._

_Chris, Derek, and Spencer become more alert at seeing Lucas and stand up slowly, ready for a fight. Nathan, Peyton, Jake, and Tim, do so too. Soon enough, both clans have all done the same. Luke wants to keep something safe, but it's obvious that the other clan simply won't let that happen. It's obvious that a war between these two clans had just begun._

Ashley's vision ended and she knew too well that things wouldn't get better.


End file.
